Players, Chapter Two: Directly to Jail
"Players, Chapter Two: Directly to Jail" is the 22nd issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series and the second chapter of a six part story. It was released on October 17, 2012. Solicitation * Aliens have arrived on Earth-16! * Superboy and five Justice Leaguers have been abducted! * Metropolis is in danger! * Enter: BRAINIAC! Tagline: Super Heroes... Trapped on the Moon! Synopsis Megan contacts the Cave to inform Mal that Superman, Superboy and Devastation disappeared. Mal is aware of the emergency, and because it's bigger than just the three of them, he's conferenced in the Watchtower and Alpha Squad. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter assess the situation, and who is missing. All three Green Lanterns, both Hawks, and the Cooperative delegation are off-world. Manhunter detects powerful zeta-radiation coming from the Moon, and suspects those missing have been teleported there. Nightwing agrees, and quickly forms Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy into Gamma Squad. They're to take the Bio-Ship and head to the Moon. Jaime is surprised Nightwing speaks of going to the Moon as if it's nothing, but Wonder Girl urges him not to interfere with the conversation. Batgirl is given command of Beta Squad, still tasked with protecting Noor Harjavti. M'gann says goodbye to Gar and promises to be back for him before cloaking herself and going to the Bio-Ship. Clark Kent says goodbye to the Logans, and they head off to Dhabar. Megan and Conner leave too, and in saying her farewell, she promises Gar she'll return. M'gann enters the Bio-Ship, and takes over the helm from Lagoon Boy. Superboy wakes up. He finds himself trapped in a crystalline prison, and slowly remembers what happens. He also sees he is not alone: heroes and villains are trapped with him. He tries to break free, but a crystal sphere inhibits his powers. In the wake of the kidnappings, Wonder Girl wonders why she wasn't taken, but Superboy was. Weirded out, Jaime tries to excuse himself and head to school, but Nightwing won't have it. He formally introduces himself and Wonder Girl, but Jaime is not convinced. Nightwing explains Ted Kord was a friend of his, hoping it will get him to join them. Barbara focuses her squad on the mission, protecting Noor Harjavti. Karen is worried that without their heavy hitters, they can't do much. Just as Barbara reassures her that, without Devastation, the worst is over, a large flying saucer appears above Metropolis. Inside the saucer, the Collector of Worlds oversees his plan. Now that, as a courtesy, the First Leader has retrieved assets, he can begin the conservation of Metropolis. He launches a small probe that buries itself under the ground at the foot of the Daily Planet building. Bumblebee contacts the Cave to inform Mal they're under attack. Mal receives the message, but it is cut off, and he is unable to reestablish communications. A large bubble unfurls around downtown Metropolis, destroying one of the bridges. Nightwing tries to persuade Jaime into joining by listing all they can offer—advice, training, experience, camaraderie, and backing from the League. Wonder Girl explains how that helped her in the couple of months she's been a member. Jaime wants to consult with the other heroes he's met, but Nightwing explains that's not possible. The Scarab intervenes, and tells Jaime not to trust Nightwing, as he makes excuses, or Wonder Girl, as she triggers bio-chemical changes in him. Nightwing tells him they have to go to Metropolis, and asks him to come along. In LexCorp, Lex Luthor watches the bubble that has trapped them. Mercy and Otis are standing behind him, when the commander receives some information on his walkie and requests his boss's attention. Batgirl contacts Black Lightning, who's in Suicide Slum with Jim Harper. He can't raise the Watchtower, and local Zeta-Tubes are off-line. They're completely cut off. Bumblebee digs a small hole near the edge of the bubble and observes the curvature continues below ground; she assumes they're trapped in a giant sphere. Gar is worried this might be an elaborate diversion to get to Noor Harjavti. The stage of her rally has been cut in two. Bumblebee quickly changes into her uniform. Superboy is still struggling, and notices Captain Marvel is trying to do something. With some trouble, he is able to summon the magic lightning. It works, and he changes into Billy Batson, but he had hoped the lightning would destroy his prison. He notices the inhibiting noise doesn't affect him anymore, but he still can't break free. Captain Atom notices this, and changes out of his silver skin. The inhibitor is keyed to his other form, so the Captain can break free of the prison and destroy the inhibitor. He changes back and frees Superman, Superboy and Wonder Woman. Beast Boy makes his way to the stage. A guard wants to stop him, but Noor Harjavti vouches for him. Blue Beetle is wondering why they are flying west if they're supposed to head to Metropolis. Nightwing informs him they're heading for Taos. The Bio-Ship makes its way past the Watchtower. Lagoon Boy comments that the two events—the abduction of heroes and the bubble in Metropolis—cannot be a coincidence. Captain Marvel, now free, contemplates freeing the captive Major Force. Captain Atom refuses. He shrugs off Wonder Woman's comments that they're good friends, and sets about making a plan. Eventually, they're going to have to free all the prisoners, heroes and villains, but first they have to determine what they're up against. Since he has just been elected leader, he assumes command. Superman agrees, and points to Draaga, an alien warrior that he and Superboy once defeated. All prisoners are powerhouses—which gives ample reason for them to be weary of their captor. On the bridge, Orb-One informs First Leader Kylstar five containment cells were broken, and his new property is loose. Title The title continues the reference to Monopoly in the last issue. The game has a chance card that tells any player that draws it to "Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go!. Do not collect $200." Jail in this case refers to the special cells that Kylstar used to imprison the powerhouse heroes and villains he teleported from Earth, as well as the Collector of Worlds's sphere over Metropolis. Characters |- | colspan="2" | Ali | |- | colspan="3" | Barbara Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy/Garfield Logan |- | colspan="2" | Black Lightning | |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adams |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel/Billy Batson |- | colspan="3" | Clark Kent/Superman |- | colspan="3" | Collector of Worlds |- | colspan="3" | Dick Grayson/Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Karen Beecher/Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Marie Logan |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Noor Harjavti |- | colspan="2" | Orb-One | |- | colspan="3" | Otis |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Scarab |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Black Adam |- | colspan="3" | Blockbuster |- | colspan="3" | Devastation |- | colspan="2" | Draaga | |- | colspan="3" | Gorilla Grodd |- | colspan="3" | Jim Harper |- | colspan="3" | Jimmy |- | colspan="2" | Kylstar | |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="2" | Major Force | |- | colspan="2" | Maxima | |- | colspan="3" | Mercy |- | colspan="3" | Monkey |- | colspan="3" | Perry White |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Ted Kord |- | colspan="3" | Tommy Terror |- | colspan="3" | Tuppence Terror |- | colspan="2" | Vartox | |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * The events of this issue continue from the previous issue. The Qurac timestamp partially overlaps with that story. Trivia * Number 16: ** The freed heroes plan their next move at 16:16 UTC. ** Kylstar is holding his captives in Weapons Room Sixteen. * Icon was originally to be featured in this issue as one of Kylstar's captives. He is featured on the solicited cover, but is removed on the dressed cover. He is also removed from the promotional textless cover used on DC's website. * The cover of this issue is a pastiche of the first page's second panel of Captain Atom #46, also featuring Kylstar and co-written by Greg Weisman. Goofs * The second timestamp for Mount Justice is lacking the indication of place. Questions Answered questions * Why were those specific individuals abducted? (Answer) * Why did the Collector of Worlds encase Metropolis in a force field bubble? (Answer) * What was Otis going to tell Lex Luthor? (Answer) * How has Draaga heard of Superman? (Answer) Unanswered questions * What is the Cooperative delegation? * Why isn't Peacemaker "a fan" of the Team? * What is the relationship between Captain Atom and Major Force? Quotes References External links * Young Justice Issue 21 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman